Haruman
by nvrjngcps
Summary: "Hanya satu hari, jika aku bisa bersamamu. Hanya satu hari, jika aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu. Hanya satu hari, Bisakah kau tetap bersamaku?" Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghanxseungcheol-seunghan-jeongcheol-coupshan


_Title : Haruman (Just One Day)_

 _Author : elhaes_

 _Cast : Choi Seungcheol_

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

 _Genre : Romance, Sad_

 _Disclaimer : ini BUKAN ff yaoi, author hanya_ _ **meminjam**_ _nama untuk dijadikan pemeran dalam ff ini. Tapi kalau ada yang menganggap ini adaah ff yaoi (karane nama pemeran aslinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki semua) ya silahkan, author tidak melarang/? yg penting happy reading guys, dan maaf kalau jeonghan di sini jadi wanita :D_

-HARUMAN-

Jam tangan Rolex pria yang kebesaran di tangan rampingnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia telah menunggu lebih dari 1 jam. Jeonghan mendesah kepada udara kosong ditemani suara mesin uap kereta api yang baru saja datang. Tak sekalipun ia mencoba duduk, yeoja itu lebih memilih bersandar pada dinding batu merah yang tepat berada di Peron 9. Tempat ia berjanji untuk menunggu 'dia'. Dipasangnya earphone kesayangannya. Mendengarkan sebuah lagu favoritenya saat masih bersama kekasihnya. Bukan tak ingin melupakan, tapi ia lebih memilih mengingat kembali kenanganya itu.

 _Haruman naega sigani itdamyeon_

 _Dalkomhan ni hyanggie chwihaeso gonhi nan jamdeulgopa_

 _Ppakppakhan seukejul saie gihoeda itdamyeon_

 _Ttaseuhago gipun nun ane mom dangengopa_

-Seungcheol pov-

Ku gerakkan tubuhku yang masih berada di balik selimut. Tangan kananku sibuk menelusuri seisi tempat tidur.

"Kemana dia?" ucapku.

Ku buka mataku. Mencoba memastikan apa yang ingin ku pastikan.

"Oppa, kau sudah bangun?" suara seorang yeoja yang kuingat betul suaranya.

"Ya! Kau darimana chagi? Mengapa meinggalkanku sendiri?" tanya ku langsung tanpa menjawab pertannyanya.

"Aku? Meninggalkanmu? Ayolah oppa, jangan bercanda. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan namja yang sangat ku cintai ini? Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya bangun lebih awal dan membuatkanmu sarapan. Palli ireona oppa!" jawabnya yang menarik tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapnya. Bagaimana bisa ada yeoja sepolos dan sejujur ini? " _dasar yoon jeonghan_ " batinku.

"Oppa. Apa jadwalmu hari ini akan sesibuk ini?" tanyanya dengan selembar kertas yang ia tunjukan padaku. Tak langsung ku jawab. Ku lihat kertas yang ia bawa. Ku amati, dan kualihkan mataku menuju wajahnya.

"Ne chagi. Waeyo?"

"Aniya opaa, hanya saja hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku ingin oppa menemaniku. Tapi lagi lagi, jadwalmu yang menyebalkan ini menghalangi keinginanku" keluhnya dengan ekspresi yang memuatku ingin tertawa.

"Jinjja? Kenapa kau tak mengataknnya? Aku bisa membatalkan jadwalku hari ini. Eotthe?" sahutku penuh semangat.

"Andwe! Oppa tak boleh membatalkannya. Berani oppa membatalkannya, kita putus arraseo?" ancam yoon jeonghan.

"Wae chagi? Lagi pula hanya untuk hari ini aku membatalkan jadwalku. Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Aniya. Aku suka jika kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan. Tapi tak perlu sampai membatalkan jadwalmu. Aku tau berapa harga yang harus kau bayar jika kau membatalkan jadwalmu. Jadi, jangan pernah mebatalkan jadwalku hanya demi diriku. Arraseo?"

"Arra..Arra. Araseo Yoon Jeonghan!" sahutku. Aku tersenyum mendengar perkatannya. Betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkannya. Yeoja yang selalu mengalah untukku. Yeoja yang selalu mengerti akan kondisiku sebagai seorang yang aktif dalam dunia militer.

"Saranghae, Yoon Jeonghan". ungkapku yang langsung memejamkan mata dipangkuannya.

 _"_ _Kalau saja aku punya satu hari, aku ingin damai mabuk terlelap bersama aroma manismu. Jika ada kesempatan dalam jadwal yang ku punya, aku ingin menempatkan tubuhku di tatapan matamu yang lembut dan dalam" Choi Seungcheol, 21 Januari 2009._

-author pov-

Jeonghan tersenyum getir mengingatnya. Saat itu mereka masilah sepasang kekasih yang masih muda. Bak sebuah buah, hubungan mereka baru seumur jagung.

Saat ini, Choi Seungcheol atau Scoups biasa Jeonghan memanggilnya sedang melakukan tugas luar kota. Pekerjaan Scoups sebagai Jendral Milliter di negaranya menuntutnya untuk berpindah tempat. Jeonghan memilih tinggal dan menunggu. Bukan berarti tak ingin pergi bersama kekasihnya, namun pekerjaan yang Jeonghan punya pun menuntutnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Lagu Just One Day yang ia dengar, mulai memasuki bait kedua. Yeoja itu hanya mendesah (lagi) saat mengingat kenangan manisnya melalui lagu itu.

 _I like that_

 _Neoui geu gilgo gin saengmeori_

 _Ollyeo mukkeul ttaeui ajjilhan_

 _Mokseongwa heulleonaerin janmeori_

 _Seoro gachi eodil gadeun_

 _Nae haendeubaegeun ni heori_

 _Yo ma honey_

 _Bol ttaemada sumi makhyeo myeongdong georicheoreon_

 _Uriui bgmeun sumsori_

-seungcheol pov-

"Kenapa yeoja ini lama sekali? Hanya jalan-jalan saja selama ini. Bagaimana jika menikah nanti? Apa dia akan menghabiskan waktu satu hari satu malam hanya untuk merias diri? Cih, dasar yeoja." Berulang kali ku tengok pintu di belakangku. Berharap cepat pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan yeoja yang ku tunggu.

"Aish. Dasar yeoja. Hannie.. ppalli-ya!" teriakku padanya yang masih bersembunyi rapi di balik pintu.

"Arraseo. Aku akan keluar" balasnya. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka. Aku membalikkan badanku perlahan. Kulihat yeojaku.

"Yeoppo. Neomu neomu yeoppo!" lirihku. Mataku tak berkedip. Aku tersihir olehnya. Ya. Aku Choi Seungcheol sedang terkena sihir oleh Yoon Jeonghan. Yeoja yang berada tepat di depanku. Rambut blone sepundak dengan leher jenjang yang ia punya. Serta senyum khas dari seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

"Oh God. Aku ingin waktu berhenti disini" doaku dalam hati. Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa Tuhan menurunkan keajaibannya untuk memberhentikan waktu sedetik. Aku ingin lebih menikmati pemandangan di depanku ini.

"Oppa, gwenchana-yo?" suara samar yeoja dihadapanku.

"Ah, gwe...gwenchana chagi" jawabku terbata-bata. "Kajja." Lanjutku seraya menarik tanganya.

"Oppa, kita pergi kemana?"

"Kau ingin pergi kemana chagi? Hari ini, aku akan mejadi supirmu. Jadi, kemanapun kau ingin pergi, aku siap untuk mengantarmu"

"Myeongdong. Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong. Eotthoke?" katanya memutuskan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku menjalankan mobil menuju Myeongdong. Salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan utama di Seoul. Tempat yang sangat populer bagi kaum muda dan wisatawan asing sebagai pusat fashion dan tempat berkumpul. Juga merupakan pusat pertama dari tempat badan-badan finansial.

"Chagi, apa yang.." ucapku terputus saat ku lihat yeojaku sedang tertidur pulas di sampingku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa mendapatkan yeoja ini. Yeoja yang sangat baik, polos, dan cantik. Ku pinggirkan mobil yang ke kendarai. Aku mengamati dengan rinci wajah yeojaku. Ke sibakkan poni yang menutupi matanya. Ku ambil dan kubuang beberapa helai rambut rontok yang berada di pundaknya. Jantungku selalu bedetak cepat saat melihatnya. Nafasku pun mulai terasa sesak.

"Ah, hanya Yoon Jeonghan yang bisa membuatku seperti ini" senyumku

"Apa yang oppa lakukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak ada. Oppa tak melakukan apa-apa. Oppa hanya menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah" jawabku sambil menunjukan senyum manis yang ku punya.

"Mwo?" pekik Yoon Jeonghan yang membuat kupingku ingin meledak.

"Wae? Geure! Anggap saja seperti itu" balasku "kau tau Han, kau itu sama persis dengan Myeongdong. Bisa membuat orang tertawa, membuat orang bahagia, dan membuat orang sesak nafas jika kau berada disana. Aku selalu tertawa dan bahagia jika kau bersamaku. Bahkan, sampai sesak nafas. Hahaha" lanjutku sambil tertawa.

"Dasar namja pembual" sahut Yoon Jeonghan ketus. Dan aku, semakin tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

 _"_ _Aku seperti itu. Rambutmu yang lurus, lehermu yang jenjang dengan beberapa helai yang rontok. Kemanapun kita pergi, pinggangmu adalah tasku. Sayangku, setiap kali aku melihatmu, seperti mebutuhkan oksigen, aku selalu merasakanya. Seperti jalan di Myeongdong, BGM kami adalah suara nafasmu" Choi Seungcheol, 12 Maret 2009._

-author pov-

Gadis itu tersenyum mengingatnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Tak ingin lagi ia merasakan kesedihan ini, namun apa boleh buat. Selalu seperti ini jika ia mengingat namja itu. Namja yang sangat ia cintai.

Lagi, saat lagu beranjak menuju bait ketiga, memorinya bersama Scoups yang manis kembali memenuhi ingatannya.

 _Urini bgmeun sumsori_

 _Nae ireumeul bulleojul ttaeu ni moksorie_

 _Jamgyeoseo nan suyeonghagopa neoreul jom deo algopa_

 _Neoran mijiui supeul gipi moheomhaneun tamheomga_

 _Neoran jakpume daehae gamsangeul hae, neoran janjaeda yesurinika_

 _Ireoke maeil nan bamsaedorok sangsangeul hae_

 _Eochapi naegeneun muuiimihan kkuminikka_

-seungcheol pov-

Tanpa melepas pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku. Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke sofa. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk melepas keluh dan penat hari ini.

"Oppa, Scoups oppa. Kau sudah pulang?" suara samar yang ku dengar. Walau mataku tertutup, aku tau siapa yeoja yang memanggilku. Aku tau betul siapa yeoja yang berjalan mengarah kearahku.

"Oppa, kau tidur?" lanjutnya lagi. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya tepat di atas wajahku. Aku tak menjawab. Aku lebih memilih melanjtkan aktivitas menutup mataku ini.

"Arraseo. Tetaplah tidur oppa, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Ketika kau bangun, segeralah mandi dan cepatlah makan. Aku menunggumu" katanya lagi. Satu kecupan manis di bibir yang kudapat darinya sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tersenyum dalam pejamanku.

 _"_ _Suaramu ketika menyebut namaku, aku berasa terkunci di dalam hatimu dan berenang dicintamu. Aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentangmu. Sebuah petualangan melalui hutan lebat seperti kamu yang misterius. Aku menghargaimu karena keberadaanmu sendiri. Aku membayangkan semua ini setiap hari karena itu adalah mimpi yang sangat berarti" Choi Seungcheol, 9 Juni 2009_

-author pov-

Bulir-bulir air mata yang Jeonghan usap tadi kini terjatuh lagi. Selalu seperti ini, selalu mengeluarkan air mata saat mengingatnya. Mengingat kenangannya bersama Scoups.

Bait keempat sebelum masuk reff. Jeonghan menghela nafas panjang. Ingatannya masih tertuju pada sosok Scoups. Lagi lagi lagi dan lagi, Jeonghan meneteskan air matanya untuk mengenang sosok Scoups. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

 _Geureol su tdamyeon eolmana joheulkka_

 _Amudena gaseo bap meokgo yeonghwa_

 _Han pyeonmal bol suman itdamyeon_

 _Naran ae jeongmal mwon jisirado hal tende girl_

-sengcheol pov-

"Oppa, apa kau yakin?" tanya Jeonghan lagi, ia memastikan.

"Nde chagi. Wae? Kau tak percaya padaku?" yakinku. Kulihat wajah gelisah yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aniya. Bagaimana jika fansku nanti tau? Kau bisa mati oppa" jawabnya cemas. Ya. aku tau persis apa yang akan terjadi jika para sasaeng fans tau tentang ini. Apalagi jika fanboy yang dimiliki yeojaku tau tentang hubunganku dengannya, aku bisa mati ditangan mereka. Memang tak sampai dibunuh atau dipukuli, tapi yang jelas mereka akan mengejar dan mencari seluk beluk kehidupanku. Bibit, bobot, dan bebetku, pasti mereka akan mencari semuanya. Parahnya, jika menurut mereka aku tak pantas untuk seorang Yoon Jeonghan, hujatan pedas dan kejam tak segan mereka lontarkan. Menurut Jeonghan, inilah yang paling mengerikan dalam dunia hiburan. Seseorang yang tak salah bisa menjadi tersangka, sedangkan yang salah hanya duduk manis menjadi korban. Seakan dunia sudah berbalik arah. Sejujurnya, aku juga benar-benar takut jika hal ini terjadi. Tapi jika difikir ulang, pada akhirnya pun publik akan tau yang sebenarnya. Tau tentang kehidupan pribadi idola mereka yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh rekayasa kamera. Tau dengan siapa nanti idola mereka akan melanjutkan hidup, dengan siapa nanti idola mereka akan bahagia. Semua pasti akan terjawab, dan hanya waktu yang akan menunjukkannya.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, sayang" tegasku yang juga mencoba tenang. Setidaknya, aku harus terlihat lebih tenang untuk yeojaku. Mungkin utuk saat ini.

"Aku takut oppa, aku takut jika fansku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu. Aku takut" ucapnya "Lebih baik kita pulang oppa. Aku benar-benar takut" lanjutnya lagi.

"Eoh? Kau yakin? Bukankah ini film yang kau tunggu-tunggu chagi?"

"Nde oppa, tapi aku takut"

"Tenanglah. Aku disini" jawabku mencoba menenangkannya. Kedekap erat tubuhya yang bergetar. Kubelai mesra rambut blonde miliknya. _"karena kau yeojaku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Selalu ada untuk menjagamu"_ janjiku dalam hati.

 _"_ _Kalau saja aku bisa melakukan itu, batapa bahagainya aku. Kalau saja kita bisa pergi kemanapun untuk makan dan menonton film dengan nyaman, aku akan melakukan apapun gadisku" Choi Seungcheol, 12 April 2009._

-author pov-

Air mata sudah bercucuran di pipi Jeonghan. Scoups tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Dilepasnya earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sebelum benar-benar menangis karena lagu yang ia dengar, Jeonghan melapasnya. Ia tau betul apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus mendengarkan lagu kenangan itu. Ia bisa menjadi orang gila.

Beralih dari lagu Just One Day, jari lentik Jeonghan sibuk mencari sebuah video. Video yang dikirim Scoups saat ulangtahunnya tahun lalu. Saat itu, Scoups dan Jeonghan tidak bisa merayakan ulangtahun Jeonghan bersama. Pasalnya, tepat tanggal 4 Oktober tahun lalu Jeonghan sedang berada di Belanda untuk syuting film yang ia bintangi. Sedangkan saat itu Scoups yang sedang berada di Korea tidak bisa menyusul Jeonghan karena asalan pekerjaan.

 **"** **Chagi, cepat buka emailmu sekarang dan lihat pesan terbaru dariku ya. Chu~"**

Itulah pesan dari Scoups untuknya.

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahununtukku? Aish jinja!" runtuk Jeonghan. Lalu ia mengambil laptop dimeja samping tempat tidurnya dan duduk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Saat ia membuka emailnya, puluhan pesan yang ia dapat. Kebanyakan adalah mereka yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tetapi semua itu ia abaikan terlebih dahulu. Tatapannya fokus pada salah satu seorang pengirim : **_Choi Seungcheol_**. Dengan cepat Jeonghan membuka pesan masuk itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah video. Mau tidak mau Jeonghan harus mendownloadnya terlebih dahulu.

Betapa bahagianya ia saat ia mengetahui isi dari video tersebut. Isi video itu adalah Scoups yang sedang menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untuknya sambil memegang kue ulang tahun yg terdapat lilin diatasnya.

 _"_ _ **Saengil Chukka Hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka Yoon Jeonghan, saengil chukka hamnida. Yoon Jeonghan Happy Birthday. Selamat ulang tahun chagi. aku harap semuayang terbaik hanya untukmu. Semoga karirmu makin sukses dan berjalan lancar. Dan aku harap kau juga selalu bahagia dan keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu chagui. Yoon Jeonghan, aku menyayangimu. Walaupun saat ini kita tidak bisa merayakan bersama, tetapi doaku selalu untukmu. Oh iya, chagi cepat buat harapanmu! Aku akan meniup lilin ini, tidak mungkin kan kau yang meniupnya hehe.. cepat pejamkan matamu selama 1 menit, lalu aku akan meniup lilinnya."**_

Jeonghan menuruti permintaan Scoups pada pesan video itu. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu mengucapkan harapannya di dalamhatinya. Setelah itu ia kembali membuka matanya dan kembali melihat video dari Scoups.

 ** _"_** ** _Sudahkan? Kalau begitu aku tiup lilinnya sekarang ya.. fuuhh~ Chagi, aku berdoa agar harapanmu itu terkabulkan. Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya. aku mengantuk hehee..Jaljayo chagi. Saranghae.. Chu~"_**

Senyum Jeonghan mengembang saat melihat video itu lagi. Jeonghan ingat betul bagaimana ia merasa bahagia setelah menonton video itu dulu. Kado terindah yang ia miliki.

"Choi Seungcheol sialan, di mana kamu?" keluh Jeonghan sambil berulang kali celingak celinguk mencari sosok Scoups.

Angin yang berasal dari kereta api yang baru saja berangkat membuat rambut blondenya berkibar menari mengikuti hembusan elemen tak kasat mata itu. Di putarnya kebali lagu Just One Day yang ia pause. Jeonghan kembali teringat ketika ia pertama kali melepasnya pergi. Tepat di tempat ini.

 _Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

 _Haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon_

 _Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

 _Haruman (haruman)_

 _Haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeo_

 _"_ _Scoups oppa, kau tampak tampan sekarang." Jeonghan merapikan seragam militer Scoups untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menatap namja di depannya dengan bangga._

 _Sebuah senyum paling menawan menyambut Jeonghan setelah itu. "Aku sudah tampan dari dulu, tahu. Makanya kau jatuh hati padaku."_

 _Jeonghan memukul bahu Scoups setengah bercanda, yah kekasihnya itu ada benarnya juga, batinnya. Tawa Jeonghan semakin memudar lama kelamaan ketika ia ingat Scoups sebentar lagi tidak akan bisa menemaninya setiap saat. Alis Scoups bertaut melihat ekspresi Jeonghan yang berubah, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit pipi Jeonghan hingga pipinya melar._

 _"_ _Hoy hoy, sudah kubilang jangan melepas kepergianku dengan wajah sedih. Nanti bagaimana aku bisa tenang bertugas kalau yang kuingat darimu sebelum aku pergi adalah wajah sedihmu. Yoon Jeonghan, smiiiileeee~"_

 _"_ _ADAAAWW lhefashkan ahku Eskupse" Jeonghan berusaha melepaskan tangan Scoups dari wajahnya sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu menyerah._

 _Jeonghan menatap Scoups dengan ekspresi campur aduk, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kekasihnya itu dipanggil untuk bertugas di bagian perbatasan dekat dengan Korea Utara. Dan ia, tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya untuk waktu yang lama. Jeonghan adalah yeoja yang kuat dan tegar, maka ia tahu ia bisa menahan emosinya di depan Scoups hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu benar-benar pergi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

 _"_ _Aku akan merindukanmu." Bisik Jeonghan, setiap kata yang keluar terdengar seperti alunan kasih sayang yang meluap._

 _Scoups tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut. "Aku tahu. Aku akan merindukanmu 10 kali lipat lebih besar daripada kau merindukanku."_

 _"_ _Dasar bocah."_

 _"_ _Yang kau jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _"_ _Pabo." Tangan Jeonghan kini sudah merangkul erat tubuh Scoups. Begitu juga dengan namja itu, Scoups seperti memeluk dengan seluruh tenaganya. Untuk sesaat mereka tidak bergerak dan hanya berpelukan seperti itu tanpa mempedulikan orang lain._

 _"_ _3 Januari, aku akan pulang tanggal 3 Januari. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, maukah kau terus menungguku, Yoon Jeonghan?" Scoups bergumam di pelukannya, sementara Jenghan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan setiap air mata yang telah menggenang._

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu memintaku karena aku pasti akan melakukannya."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu tunggu aku, dan ketika aku pulang, aku akan membawamu ke altar dan menikahimu di sana, lalu kita akan membeli rumah di pinggir pantai seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan dan kita akan tinggal di sana bersama anak-anak kita yang banyak."_

 _Jeonghan tertawa, dan terisak secara bersamaan. Apakah Scoups baru saja melamarnya? Dasar namja bodoh, pelamaran macam apa itu. Tapi toh, Jeonghan begitu mencintainya hingga ia tidak perlu memikirkan jawaban yang lain._

 _"_ _Aku akan terus menunggumu Choi Seungcheol, dan ya, aku mau jadi istrimu."_

 _"_ _Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah lelah menungguku, Jeonghan."_

Jeonghan benar-benar menepati janjinya. Bahkan ketika 3 Januari telah jauh berlalu. Bahkan ketika Scoups tidak pernah memberi kabar lagi. Ketika Scoups tidak pernah muncul di Peron 9 itu. Jeonghan tetap setia menunggu.

Setiap hari, Jeonghan datang ke stasiun di jam yang sama dan tempat yang sama. Menunggu namja yang dicintainya muncul di depannya sambil menunjukkan senyum paling menawan yang ia miliki. Jeonghan tidak pernah lelah menunggu, ia tidak pernah berhenti berharap. Ia akan selalu ada untuk menyambut Scoups.

Jeonghan tersenyum lemah, ketika dilihatnya jarum jam berkata ia harus pergi dari sana sekarang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Peron 9. _"Hanya satu hari, jika aku bisa bersamamu. "Hanya satu hari, jika kita bersama. Hanya satu hari, jika aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu. Hanya satu hari, Bisakah kau tetap bersamaku?" Batin Jeonghan._

Jeonghan menyapa beberapa petugas yang tersenyum padanya ketika ia beranjak keluar. Petugas itu tentu sudah hafal dengan kehadiran gadis itu di stasiun. Jeonghan tetap tersenyum, meskipun saat itu Scoups tidak ada untuk memeluknya lagi.

Mungkin tidak hari ini. Tapi besok, atau bisa saja besoknya lagi, Scoups akan kembali padanya.

-END-


End file.
